Saints and Angels
by Tifa Gainsborough
Summary: Two years after Meteor everybody has gone their seperate ways. A rain storm brings two old friends together. A short piece of fluff for all you Cloud and Tifa fans. R/R, enjoy!


The blades of rain sliced through the air, slamming into the ground with a splash

The blades of rain sliced through the air, slamming into the ground with a splash. Tifa Lockhart walked through the rain, barely noticing the icy cold. She adjusted the hood of her rain jacket and shoved her hands back into the pockets. Cold beads of water splashed around her feet as she walked through a puddle. 

Wine colored eyes peered upwards, looking at the dark storm clouds in the winter sky. _Cloud_. She lowered her gaze and walked on. 

Two years had passed since Meteor's destruction over the skies of Midgar. The group had gone their separate ways. They all dealt with the end in their own special way. Tifa hadn't heard from the members of the group since. 

_I tried to keep in contact with Cloud, but he had his own agenda_, Tifa thought her face showing no emotions.

~*~*~*~*~*

"So what do you plan to do now," Tifa asked, watching the Highwind fly out of sight. Cid was taking everybody home. Tifa and Cloud had declined the offer.

Cloud shrugged. "I haven't really decided yet."

"I think I'll go back to Nibelhiem," Tifa said, watching Cloud's face.

"Well, I guess I'll always know how to find you. Take care."

Cloud turned away from Tifa and started to walk. Tifa walked his back for a moment then turned herself. The two friends walked in opposite directions, fate was leading them apart.

~*~*~*~*~*

Cloud Strife swung his Ultima Weapon and slashed the neck of the approaching monster. He leaps to the side, avoiding the flying blood. He took a heavy breath and watched the monster die at his feet.

Cloud dug a blood stained rag from his bag and wiped the blade clean. _Protecting the world has its down perks_, he thought bitterly, noticing the stain of blood on his pants. 

He swung his bag over his shoulder and started to walk, keeping a wary eye open for monsters. Time slipped away from him as he walked, the landscape around him slowly changing. The sun disappeared behind dark storm clouds giving the air a bitter chill. 

A raindrop hit his right hand, dancing off his skin. His pace increased as he hurried to get out of the incoming storm. 

_Too late!_ Rain poured down, drenching him to the bone. Somewhere up ahead he caught site of a town, surrounded by steep cliffs. He walk turned into a trot that eventually evolved into a full out run.

"I don't believe it," he whispered, putting on the brakes.

Nibelhiem sprawled out in front of him, beckoning to him. After so many years of being away, his path lead him straight home.

"I wonder if Tifa still lives here," he wondered out loud, continuing his run.

_Tifa, I really shouldn't bother her_, Cloud thought, his feet hitting the pavement of the town.

His hometown had changed so much in the two years he had been gone. The old Shinra mansion had been torn down and new homes and stores had been built. _I wonder where Vincent lives? Guess no more dark coffins for that man. _

He finally spotted the inn he had been searching for and escaped into its warm settings. 

"Can I help you," the woman behind the front desk asks.

"I need a room," Cloud said shaking his head, trying to get the water out of his eyes.

"Sure you do, doll," the woman said, ducking behind the desk. She reemerged a few seconds later with a key dangling from her fingers. 

"Thank you," Cloud said taking the key from her hands. "Is there anywhere good to eat around here?"

"Try the bar," the woman told him. "Its up in the new development."

Cloud gave her a nod of thanks and trudged up the stairs, leaving a trail of water. He heard the woman grumbling about cleaning up the mess as he hit the second floor. He found his room just as his stomach growled angrily.

"All right, all right," he muttered tossing his stuff on the floor. He locked the door behind him and headed for the bar.

~*~*~*~*~*

The small bar was crowded when Cloud walked in. Every table was taken and only a few seats at the bar remained open. A man and woman were taking orders from the people at the tables, while another woman fixed drinks at the bar.

"Just find a seat anywhere," a woman said, rushing by on her way to collect the next order.

Cloud wove his way through the crowd and took a place at the bar. The barmaid had her back to him when he sat down.

"I'll be with you in just a moment," she said, hearing him sit down.

_That voice is familiar_, he realized with a start. The barmaid turned around and Cloud grabbed the bar to keep himself from falling off the barstool.

Tifa looked at him with startled eyes. Her pink lips formed a surprised O as she looked at him.

"Come on Teef, I want my drink," somebody at the end of the bar called.

Tifa tore her eyes away from Cloud and walked to the end of the bar. Cloud watched her go. _If it wasn't for her eyes I probably wouldn't have recognized her_, Cloud thought, realizing just how much Tifa had changed.

Her brown hair was cut, now it only brushed her shoulders. Her chest, which he had always been so ashamed to stare at, had diminished in size. Her normal short black skirt and tight white t-shirt had been replaced with blue jeans, and a dark blue tank top.

"Haven't seen you in awhile," Tifa said coming back to stand in front of him.

"Yeah, its been a long time," Cloud replied, having a hard time meeting her eyes. 

"So what can I get you," she asked, not bothering with small talk.

"What's good?"

A hand fell onto Cloud's shoulder and he looked over. A man with a stupid grin was looking at him. "Why everything is good."

"Rob, leave him alone," Tifa, said. "I'll get you today's special." 

Cloud didn't say anything as she entered the kitchen. She returned a few minutes later and placed a plate in front of him.

"Can I get you anything to drink," she asked, one hand on her hip.

"A beer," he said, focusing his attention on the food.

Cloud picked at his food, tuning out the people behind him. Time slipped by and he didn't realize how late it was. _That's the problem with time. It's always gets away from me,_ he thought raising his head. 

The bar was almost empty, only a few dedicated patrons where still there. He pushed away the plate with his now cold dinner.

"Need anything else," Tifa asked, wiping her hands on a towel.

"No thanks," Cloud said.

She picked up Cloud's plate and carried it off to the kitchen. Cloud slipped out of the bar before she could reappear. He solemnly walked back to his room at the inn. _She looks so different, happy in her new life without him._

Cloud unlocked his room door and closed it behind him. He kicked his boots off and climbed onto bed, still fully clothed. _Look at me. Look what I've become. I'm a world hero and my own town didn't even recognize me._

Cloud rolled onto his feet and drifted off to sleep.

~*~*~*~*~*

Cloud visited the bar every night. He was racking up a pretty hefty bill at the inn but he didn't care. Being a mercenary and former ex-hero had kept him well paid.

"Why don't you come over tomorrow afternoon for coffee," Tifa told Cloud one evening.

Cloud looked up, not expecting to hear those words. _Should I?_ Cloud thought it over for a few minutes. He could see Tifa was chewing on her bottom lip, waiting for an answer. "Sure. I'd love to."

The next afternoon found him on the front step of Tifa's house. She lived in the same house she had grown up in. Cloud shook his head, reminding himself that her original house had been burned to the ground. 

He raised a steady hand and knocked on the door. 

"Come in Cloud," he could hear Tifa call from inside. 

He entered the house slowly, removing his mud caked boots before walking farther into the house. "Where are you?"

"Right here," she said, appearing at his left.

Cloud looked over and smiled. The sun's rays floating in from the window illuminated Tifa's hair. She gave him a bright smile, one he hadn't seen in a long time.

"Would you like something to eat? There is coffee and cakes in the living room," she said.

Cloud nodded enthusiastically. "Just lead the way." 

Cloud followed Tifa farther into the house. She motioned to the couch and he took a seat. Tifa poured them both a cup of coffee and Cloud helped himself to the miniature cakes. The sat in silence for a few minutes, the awkwardness of being in each other's presence returning.

"So have you heard from anybody," Tifa asked, finally breaking the silence. 

"I talk to Cid a couple weeks ago. He's back in Rocket Town, he says he's doing good," Cloud said, popping another cake into his mouth. "I haven't really heard from anybody else."

Tifa nodded, taking a sip of her coffee. The awkward silence returned making Cloud wonder if coming over was the right thing.

"Cloud, I realize you will probably be leaving soon. But while you're here, I was just wondering if you would like to stay with me. I know you must have a pretty hefty bill at the inn. I have an extra room," Tifa said in a hurry, afraid of losing her nerve.

Cloud paused, the coffee cup lingering inches from his lips. "Are you sure?"

Tifa put her cup back on the table and gave Cloud a small smile. "Yeah. Plus this house is too big just for me alone. I could also use the extra help around the bar. I'd pay you of course."

He thought about it for a moment. _She wants me to stay in her home? Is there still hope for a real friendship or something else?_

"Sure. I'd like that."

~*~*~*~*~*~*

Cloud moved his few belongings from the inn to Tifa's house. The innkeeper happily accepted her money and wished him well. 

Cloud fell into his new job with enthusiasm. Never before had he been so at peace doing little things. During the day he would help repair stuff around town and at night he helped clean Tifa's bar. 

Days turned into weeks and weeks turned into months. 

"What's going on?" Cloud asked one summer evening.

Tifa turned to him, adjusting the straps of her summer dress. "It's the first day of summer. They always have a party at night."

Cloud looked out the window again, taking in all the sights. Lanterns had been set up and a cool summer breeze played a game of tag with them. A small band was set up and there was food as far as Cloud could see. The entire village was out in the square.

"Come on, we are missing everything," Tifa said, grabbing onto his arm.

Cloud allows Tifa to drag him out into the square were they got lost among the people. Cloud laughed at jokes and chatted with new friends. Laughter floated through the air and tickled his ears. He turned and caught sight of Tifa, laughing at something a woman said. _She's so beautiful_, he realized watching her brush locks of hair behind one ear.

She must have felt his eyes on her because she turned to look at him. A smile overtook her face and she gave him a small wave. He returned the smile and waved back. The sounds of piano keys being struck danced through the air. 

"I love this song," Tifa said, returning to his side. "You have to dance with me."

Cloud raised his hand in protest. "I don't dance."

"Please?"

Cloud saw the pleading look in her eyes and caved. He nodded and she clapped her hands with joy. She pulled him out among the other dancers and positioned his hands on her waist.

"Just follow me," Tifa said swinging him into the steps. The tiny redhead on the stage raised a microphone to her lips and began to sing.

"We're only human, baby 

_We walk on broken ground_

_We lose our way_

_We come unwound. We'll turn in circles, baby_

_We're never satisfied_

_We fall from grace_

_Forget we can fly_

_But through all the tears that we cried_

_We'll survive_

_Cause when we're torn apart_

_Shattered and scared_

_Love has the grace to save us_

_We're just two tarnished hearts_

_When in each other's arms_

_We become saints and angels._

_I love your imperfections_

_I love your everything_

_Your broken heart, your broken wings_

_I love you when you hold me_

_And when you turn away_

_I love you still and I'm not afraid_

_Cause I know you feel the same way_

_And you'll stay_

_Cause when we're torn apart_

_Shattered and scarred_

_Love has the grace to save us_

_We're just two tarnished hearts_

_When in each other's arms_

We become saints and angels 

_These feet of clay_

_They will not stray"_

Cloud twirled Tifa around the square, getting the hang of the dance. She giggled softly, enjoying this moment. 

"Tifa?"

She looked up at him. "Yeah?"

"Do you miss being a hero," he asked, slowing the pace of the dance.

"No. I like not being in the spotlight. I did some things in the last two years that would have never been possible if I stayed a hero. I like my life now," Tifa explained. "How about you?"

Cloud nodded. "I never really liked the idea of being a hero. I just like being Cloud Strife, the man with the really strange hair that wields a really big sword."

Tifa laughed making Cloud smile. "Then stay here, in Nibelhiem with me."

Cloud frowned and Tifa's face crumbled. _Don't make her suffer you fool_, his mind screamed, giving him a mental kick.

"You know Tifa. I'd really like that."

_Cause when we're torn apart_

_Shattered and scarred_

_Love has the grace to save us_

_We're just two tarnished hearts_

_When in each other's arms_

_We become saints and angels"_

The song slowly came to an end and a new tune picked up. Cloud and Tifa stood amongst the people of Nibelhiem, their friends and neighbors. Nothing around them mattered anymore. In each other's arms, answering the dreams of the past was a momentary paradise. That would last forever.

~*~*~*~*~*~

**Authors Note:** Wrote on a whim. Originally planned to be a "Why Tifa loved Cloud" story but when strangely in the wrong direction. Hope you enjoyed this piece of fluff, I think I did. My last fic for a while. I'll be back around the 5th of July. Look for me with tons of fics; I've got 12 hours to kill on a plane back and forth. That's like eek, 24 hours or something. I'll be very busy.

**Disclaimer**: Cloud, Tifa, and Nibelhiem are property of Squaresoft. I don't own them. The song "Saints and Angels" © by Sara Evans and her label. Found on the CD "Born to Fly"


End file.
